It is generally known that a vehicle user can adapt different systems of a motor vehicle to a desired operating type. Thus, it is possible, for example, in modern motor vehicles, to select between a comfort mode and a sport mode. The respectively selected mode, inter alia, influences how the vehicle handles to provide the vehicle user with a perceived feel of driving, which is affected by the setting of the suspension, the stiffness of the steering or the throttle response. For example, when a sport mode is selected, the vehicle handles like a sports car, e.g. the suspension becomes firmer, the steering more direct and the throttle response more spontaneous. This possibility for the vehicle user to exert an influence is based on the desire to possess two vehicles with different functions in one.
In addition to this adaptation of the technical motor vehicle properties, the vehicle user would also like to make a sporty mode of driving clear by the visual appearance of the motor vehicle. A flexible adaptation of the exterior to a discrete/serious or to a sporty appearance of the motor vehicle is possible by adapting the motor vehicle lights, in particular, as these substantially contribute to forming the character of the motor vehicle. An adverse effect on other road users or even a risk to traffic safety must not, however, be allowed to occur.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a more flexible design of the motor vehicle lights. In addition, it is desirable to provide a method for operating a light arrangement. Furthermore, other desirable features an characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing background.